Unmarked Grave
My grandmother passed away about fifteen years ago, in a tragic car crash. I loved her so much. She was always helping others, with a smile on her face. She was a very beautiful woman, too. I miss her; we all do. On the anniversary of her death, I always go to her grave and say a prayer over it. It helped me feel like my grandmother was blessing me. The day would always end in tears. One day, when I was walking back to my car in the graveyard, I noticed something. It was small grave with no name on it. Instead, it had a skull-and-crossbones, and a small tiki-looking head next to it. It was a lone-sitting, unmarked grave. I found this odd. However, I shrugged it off and started heading back to my car. I ran into a short English man on the way back. He was wearing a bowler hat and trench-coat, and he held a cane. "Hello there, young man!" he said, with a British accent. "Good morning," I replied. "Are you here for anyone special, m'boy?" he asked. "My grandmother, she died fifteen years ago today," I told him. "Ahh, yes. A special bond a grandmother and a grandson shares, is it not, m'boy? Terribly sorry for your loss! Why don't you come on down to the grave-house, and I'll gander you a thing or two!" he said. I was reluctant, but I decided to go ahead. He was short, and looked weak. But, just in case, I grabbed my small handgun from my car and stuck it in the waist of my pants. I walked to the gravehouse, bur I did not see him. I heard him calling me though. "Come along, my boy! Down the stairs!" he beckoned. His voice was coming from another room, that had opened floor doors. I assumed his voice was traveling from there, and he wanted me to come down. He closed the door behind us, once we were both climbing down the ladder. I saw nothing for about thirty seconds. Once we reached the bottom, he turned on a light. We were in a small, mine-like room. There were a lot of shiny collectibles, like gold plates and cups, and beautiful pictures and other things of the sort. "Take you gander, but don't touch! These are prized possessions left in the hands of some passed ones, that we were asked to take! They were just given to us. There were many more, but they were handed to others, for a profit of cash, of course! Some of it was rather expensive, but we thought we'd have a thing or two for ourselves!" he explained. "Woah... this stuff looks really nice, and very expensive," I said to the man. "Yes, yes... well, not to end here now, m'boy!" he chirped. "There's still more, let's keep on!" He opened a door that was near to our left. We entered another room, that was dark. So, he turned a light on. In this room, there were a lot of nice clothes. There was fur, linen, silk, fabric, plaid, jeans, boots, high-heels, scarves, gloves, and much, much more. "This is where we keep the clothing. Just like before, this is loot that some just didn't know what to do with! So we simply just stuffed it all down here," he said. I was amazed by the amount, and quality, of the clothing. I looked down at my watch to see what time it was... however, my watch was gone. I did not even notice it. Who knew how long it was gone at that point? "Something bothering you, m'boy?" he asked me. "Yeah, my watch is gone..." I said, as I looked around. "Ah. Well, it couldn't have gone far! No one could've looted it, it's just us! Perhaps we'll see it on the way out!" he said. I agreed, and told him we could continue. We entered the next room. This time, there were no collectibles or anything like that... but plaques, and pieces of paper framed on the wall. "What are these for?" I inquired. "There are records, I guess you could say!" he replied. "We record the size and height of our deceased ones and put it down here!" That was... a tad disturbing, in a way. "Um... is that ethical?" I asked. "Well, they're all dead! That's sad, is it not? There's always a little fun in everything, though! We had to make it happen!" he laughed. I was a little unsettled by this. I ended up finding my grandmother's records, who had a plaque for being the shortest, and the fattest. "Wait... that's my grandmother! Take that down right now, and give it to me!" I snapped, angrily. "Don't worry, m'boy! It's only for you and I to know!" he grinned, winking at me. We walked into the next room. This room was dimly lit with the light on. There was a twin-sized bed, and what looked like a kitchen. "What exactly is this?" I asked. "This, m'boy, is the rest stop on our underground tour! Take a swig of some water, grab some bread to eat, and sit down on our bed! Make yourself comfortable, and when you're ready, we can continue!" he said. Since I was offered, I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator that was in there, took a half-slice of bread, and sat down on the bed. I chugged the water, because I was really thirsty. I ate the bread slowly, as I really was not that hungry. However, my feet were pretty tired. I sat down, and took a look at my feet. They were... shoeless. My shoes were gone. They poofed away, just like my watch. What was going on? Before I had time to ask, I fell back on the bed and started to black out. In my last two or so seconds of consciousness, I saw the man walk over to me. "That's right, my boy! Take a load off!" he said. "And then, we can finish!" I was out. I woke up in a completely dark room. It felt like I had no clothes on at all, and that I had been sleeping for days. I fumbled around the room, and I soon touched a light switch. When I flicked it on, I was more than disturbed... There were skeletons all around me. At least one hundred of them, and a few still had some meat. Some of them even looked like children! I heard the man once more. "Congratulations, you've made it to the final part of our tour! The Unmarked Grave! You are currently underneath the lonely skull-and-crossbones grave that is in our graveyard! Thank you for attending, and make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a while..." After he said that, he let out an evil cackle. I now know why my watch and shoes disappeared... he was putting them on display in those rooms... he must have weighed me and checked my height while I was drugged. Which made me come to a conclusion... those records... they must have been... for the people in this room! After looking closely at a skeleton... I noticed... it had my grandmother's beautiful necklace that I gave her just before she died... the one with the flower... and the picture of us in the locket... it was her... my beautiful, sweet grandmother... she had to suffer this terrible fate... A few days later, I awoke... to hear people outside... it sounded like a funeral. I heard my name mentioned a few times... about how I lived a short, yet wonderful life... I heard my wife and children crying. They were talking about how it was a shame that I died so young in a car crash. It... was the most disturbing thing... ever. I screamed. Loudly. Trying to get them to hear me... but... I... could not... so I just cried... Just what was the mission of that man who put me here? What kind of sick, twisted mind does he have? And... why me? Why my grandmother? Just because we were there as prey? Oh God... she died in a "car crash" too!! Oh, why?! Why me?! What happened?! What did I do?! Is this some form of Hell??!! Oh please, PLEASE GET ME OUT!! --Written by SupremeKai4-- Category:Places Category:Mental Illness